criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Ramsey
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan |family = Jeraldine Ramsey Nathaniel Ramsey Five unnamed siblings |yearsactive = 1977-present }} David Ramsey is an American actor. Biography Ramsey was born in Detroit, Michigan, on November 17, 1971. His parents were Jeraldine and Nathaniel Ramsey, and he has five siblings. Ramsey is a graduate of Mumford High School and later turned down a scholarship to attend the University of South Carolina. At some point, he started an acting career. From 1997 to 1998, he starred in the UPN-produced sitcom Good News. In 2000, he starred as Muhammad Ali in the made-for-TV movie Ali: An American Hero. He also appeared in Pay It Forward and landed a recurring role in For Your Love. Ramsey also appeared in recurring roles in the TV shows All of Us, The West Wing, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Ghost Whisperer, Wildfire, and Hollywood Residential. On Criminal Minds Ramsey portrayed serial killer Terrance Wakeland, who attempted to cover up his murders as hate crimes in the Season Two episode "Fear and Loathing". Filmography *Arrow (2012-present) as John Diggle/Spartan (92 episodes) *The Flash (2014-2016) as John Diggle (3 episodes) *Blue Bloods (2011-2016) as Mayor Carter Poole (18 episodes) *Accidental Love (2015) as Rep. Bill Harshtone *Draft Day (2014) as Thompson *The Defenders (2010-2011) as A.D.A. Matt Ward (3 episodes) *Outlaw (2010) as Al Druzinsky (8 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2010) as Jimmy Thompson *Dexter (2008-2009) as Anton Briggs (17 episodes) *Castle (2009) as Jim Wheeler *Mother and Child (2009) as Joseph *The Rub (2009) as Cam Stewart *The Coverup (2008) as Bill Daily *Wildfire (2008) as Dr. Noah Gleason (8 episodes) *Hollywood Residential (2008) as Don Merritt (8 episodes) *Ghost Whisperer (2005-2008) as Will Bennett (4 episodes) *Journeyman (2007) as Det. Wilson Hargreaves *The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) as Wayne *Criminal Minds - "Fear and Loathing" (2007) TV episode - Terrance Wakeland *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Gerald Crowley *Fatal Contact: Bird Flu in America (2006) as Curtis Ansen *The West Wing (2006) as Teddy (2 episodes) *Hello Sister, Goodbye Life (2006) as Uncle Dennis Klein *Central Booking (2005) as Troy Stonebreaker *Jane Doe: The Wrong Face (2005) as Mac *Bathsheba (2005) as King David (short) *All of Us (2005) as Rusty (6 episodes) *Huff (2005) as Clay (3 episodes) *Resurrection: The J.R. Richard Story (2005) as J.R. Richard *Second Time Around (2004) as Travis Byrd *Hair Show (2004) as Cliff *Charmed (2004) as Upper Level Demon *CSI: Miami (2004) as Officer Everhart *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Agent Scannell *One on One (2002-2003) as Jayden (2 episodes) *NCIS (2003) as Special Agent Richard Owens *Strong Medicine (2003) as Jake Cortese *The Flannerys (2003) as Sam Gable *The Guardian (2002) as Debord's Lawyer *Mr. Bones (2001) as Vince Lee *Thieves (2001) as Agent Victor *Girlfriends (2001) as Randall Potter *For Your Love (2000-2001) as Brian (4 episodes) *Pay It Forward (2000) as Sidney Parker *Ali: An American Hero (2000) as Cassius Clay/Muhammad Ali *Three to Tango (1999) as Bill *Mutiny (1999) as Vernon Nettles *A Short Wait Between Trains (1998) as Jenkins (short) *Mama Flora's Family (1998) as Booker Palmer, Adult *CHiPs '99 (1998) as Officer Sergeant McFall *The Good News (1997-1998) as Pastor David Randolph (22 episodes) *Con Air (1997) as Londell *Crisis Center (1997) as Resident *Deutschlandlied (1996) as George (TV miniseries) *Her Costly Affair (1996) as Shep Walker *A Very Brady Sequel (1996) as Brent the Lifeguard *The Nutty Professor (1996) as Student *Space: Above and Beyond (1996) as Supervisor *Murder One (1995) as Reporter #3 *Scared Stiff (1987) as George Masterson *For Richer, for Poorer (1977) as Rhett Saxton #2 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors